


En Casa

by Lizzar



Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Gijinka Pokémon Character, PsychicCloneShipping, PsychicCloneShipping unofficial Shipping Week 2021, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar
Summary: Día uno del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205666
Kudos: 1
Collections: "What's our destiny?" ~ PsychicCloneShipping Stories





	En Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Día uno del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.

####  Lunes. 

El sonido y la vibración del teléfono llamaron la atención de la chica, ésta miró la pantalla al girar el aparato para saber de quién se trataba, frunciendo el ceño «¿y ahora qué es lo que quiere?» pensó suspirando al imaginar todas las posibilidades que podían pasar cuando se trataba de él.

Debía agradecer que era una notificación de mensajería, no habría podido contestar estando medio dormida. Entonces abrió la aplicación “Chatotpp” para ver un mensaje que pudo haberla enojado de no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrada.

..:::..:::..

“Olvidé mis llaves en el trabajo, ¿estás en tu departamento?”

“Hoy es mi día libre, no iré a la comisaria.”

“¿Cuántas veces hablamos de no volver a olvidar tus llaves?”

“Sabes que siempre las olvidaré en algún momento.”

“Claro…”

“Voy a tu departamento entonces, te veré allá, Nyuu.”

..:::..:::..

Dejó el teléfono de lado antes de suspirar, a él siempre le pasaba algo del estilo.

Ella a veces pensaba que era un hombre que le seguía la mala suerte, pero así mismo lo conoció, cuando lo vio en la comisaria después de controlar el vehículo de uno de sus compañeros.

Podía admitir que le llamó su atención su cabellera blanca tomado en una cola de caballo y ojos morados, además, juraba notar ciertos rasgos asiáticos, aunque le molestaba esa cara de indiferencia, como si nada le importara. Entre sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una bata blanca.

No lo volvió a ver hasta unos días después, en uno donde no fue a trabajar y hubo un momento en que chocó con él al estar pendiente de sus pensamientos, no estaba pasando por una buena racha en su corta carrera siendo policía. Después del pequeño accidente sólo cayeron unos informes que tenía guardados en una carpeta

—¡Lo siento! —había dicho al notar lo que había pasado.

Él intentaba mantener la calma, observando como ella parecía igual de descolocada que él.

—Sólo ayúdame con esto, debo entregar estos informes o ese estúpido va a matarme.

Desde entonces empezaron a verse más seguido, ya que le había acompañado por un rato hasta que llegaron a una esquina y no supo en qué momento le pidió su teléfono (el cual, por cierto, parecía ser un teléfono de primera generación con la tecnología _Smart_ ), se despidieron lo tuvo guardado hasta que, en un momento, decidió llamarle.

Vivía sola en esa ciudad, se había ido para buscar mejores oportunidades siguiendo un camino idealista que tuvo un tropiezo con la realidad cuando la asignaron a trabajo de oficina. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, por mucho que fuera, hasta ese momento, un desconocido.

Se encontraron en una pequeña plaza que estaba cerca de su departamento y la charla... fue interesante.

Supo que su nombre era Mewtwo y era genetista (inicialmente había pensado que era doctor); cuando le preguntó sobre el motivo real para llamarlo, entonces, por algún motivo, simplemente dejó salir lo que estaba sintiendo. Y para su sorpresa, él la escuchó sin perder ni un solo detalle.

Su respuesta, nunca la pudo olvidar:

—Es normal lo que estás sintiendo, todos llegamos con expectativas sobre lo que queremos ser y lograr; recuerdo que quería dedicarme al teatro (no lo negaré, soy un buen actor), pero descubrí que no era mi campo precisamente.

—¿Quieres decir que no estoy hecha para ser policía? —no lo notó, pero sonaba ofendida por la insinuación.

Sonrió como si fuera algo sin importancia, movió un poco en círculos una lata de refresco.

—No necesariamente, que yo haya fracasado no significa que te pasará a ti. Si eres policía, posiblemente debes escalar rangos para poder hacer lo que realmente quieres: atrapar criminales. —Inclinó la lata en sus labios, terminando su bebida—. Sólo digo que, de vez en cuando debemos bajar nuestras expectativas. Así la caída es menos dolorosa.

Ya había terminado de arreglarse para cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Ella la abrió observando al chico de cabellos blancos con la mirada de indiferencia de siempre. Poco le importó que ella estuviera todavía en pijama, a pesar de que ella se había peinado para verse mínimamente decente.

Se apoyó en el marco de la entrada.

—Así que... ¿dejaste tus llaves en el trabajo? —preguntó ella antes de darse cuenta de un detalle—. ¿No volviste a tu departamento? ¿¡Dormiste en el laboratorio, Mewtwo!?

—Lo sé, lo sé... no debí hacerlo...

—Y apestas a café —habló cerrando la puerta.

Entonces supo que ella hablaba en serio cuando dijo su nombre completo y no su apodo de “Two”. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiro de cansancio.

—Lo siento, es algo que estoy investigando y posiblemente no lo entenderías si reprobaste biología básica. —Vio que ella iba a suavizar su entrecejo mientras iba a la cocina, pero en vez de eso giró los ojos de fastidio—. Por cierto, Nyuu...

Ella dejó la tetera sobre la cocina encendida antes de volver a mirarlo.

—¿Puedo darme un baño? Creo que deje una muda de ropa aquí.

Nyuu tardó en responder, ya que no había procesado bien lo que había dicho…

Él… había… dejado… ropa… en su casa.

—¿¡En qué momento dejaste ropa en mí departamento!?

Lo escuchó dar una risa algo sarcástica.

—De la misma forma en que dejas ropa en el mío. —Y, como pedro por su casa, se dirigió al cuarto donde sabía que había dejado una mochila para nada sospechosa.

Nyuu se sintió enrojecer por como él siempre encontraba una forma de salirse con la suya, pero también culpaba su ingenuidad al haber visto la mochila en esa misma semana y nunca se cuestionó si realmente era de ella; prefirió olvidarse de eso y conectó el tostador para comer algo.

Escuchó la ducha dando a entender que él ya se estaba bañando. Ella gritó desde su posición:

—¡Hay una cesta de ropa en el baño, deja tu… olor a cafeína ahí!

Por alguna razón se sintió extraña... Ellos en realidad no eran pareja, sólo eran amigos que de vez en cuando pasaban la noche en el departamento del otro y sólo en casos de emergencia. Nyuu estaba segura de que no sentía nada romántico, tenía otras prioridades como su carrera policiaca.

Sin embargo, sus viejas amigas esperaban otra cosa, algunas se terminaron dedicando al hogar, otras decidieron quedarse en su villa natal haciendo trabajos pequeños; pero ella fue diferente, quería más, mucho más.

Viajó a Kanto con muchas expectativas, quería tomar al toro por los cuernos sólo por ser una recién salida de la academia. Pero la vida fue quien la tomó a ella y la estampó contra el suelo. Pero salió adelante al ver que existía alguien como ella que vivió en carne propia las expectativas rotas de vivir en una gran ciudad.

Admitía que a veces su sarcasmo la sacaba de quicio, pero al mismo tiempo eso le gustaba de él. Nadie la vio sonreír cuando pensaba en eso, le resultaba involuntariamente gracioso.

El sonido de la tetera con el agua hervida interrumpió ese pensamiento, quizá un poco de té iba a relajarla.

O eso pensó hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar, mostrando notificaciones de chat. «¿Y ahora qué?» pensó cuando lo primero que vio fue un mensaje de su vecina clase gardevoir.

..:::..:::..

“Oye, creí ver a tu amiguito frente a tu puerta.”

“Olvidó sus llaves, es la segunda vez esta semana.”

“Parece que durmió en su trabajo, ¡apestaba a café!”

“Técnicamente es la cuarta vez que lo veo en tu departamento.”

“¿Algo que decir, señorita Nyuu?”

“¿Cómo qué?”

“Sólo somos amigos.”

“Bueno... sólo no destruyan las paredes, que parecen ser de papel.”

“¿¡Q-Qué?!”

“¡¡Te veo luego!!”

..:::..:::..

Dejó su celular de lado, mirando su recién salido pan del tostador, «arceus, ¿me has abandonado?» pensó sintiendo como una parte de su rostro se estaba calentando por la insinuación de su vecina y amiga.

—Estúpida June —murmuró antes de comer un bocado untado en mermelada de baya meloc..

Estaba disfrutándolo, era su mermelada favorita debido a su dulzura, pero poco duró su satisfacción cuando vio a al chico pálido que sólo estaba cubierto por una toalla mientras tomaba un poco de su té. Automáticamente su boca se desencajó y casi se atragantó con su comida de la impresión.

—¡¿Pero que carajos haces?! —preguntó alzando la voz.

Él se vio confundido, ¿en serio ella llegaba a tal nivel?

—Iba a preguntarte donde vestirme, si me visto en el baño mi ropa limpia se va a mojar, ah, y necesito un secador de pelo… —No lo evitó, soltó una carcajada—. ¿En serio nunca has visto a un hombre semi-desnudo?

Su rostro se puso tan rojo como una baya tomate, pero no desviaba su mirada de él.

—¡En mi habitación! —gritó—. ¡Y... claro que nunca he visto a un hombre de… esta forma antes, y no es por ser una monstruo virgen! ¡Me críe en un dormitorio de niñas!

Él volvió a reír, un poco más fuerte.

—¿Te das cuenta que acabas de admitir que eres virgen?

Silencio...

Pudo esquivar un cojín del sofá que fue lanzado por la fuerza psíquica de la chica, él sólo se fue al cuarto señalado intentando aguantar más carcajadas. Ella bufó y tuvo que tomar una segunda taza de té para relajarte.

—Idiota...

Otra vez sonó su celular.

..:::..:::..

“Vaya vaya, ¿así que eres virgen?”

“¿C-Cómo?”

“Te dije que estas paredes son de papel, querida.”

“Apuesto que dos vecinos más se enteraron”

“Tienes buenos pulmones, sin embargo.”

“… Ese estúpido…”

..:::..:::..

Otra notificación llegó, esta vez venía de un chat apodado con Two, frunció el ceño antes de verlo.

..:::..:::..

“Oye, siento si toqué alguna fibra sensible.”

“No tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes?”

“¿Y cómo lo sabes?”

“Bueno, nunca he salido con una chica.”

“Ergo, soy un monstruo virgen, también.”

“¿Y por qué me dices esto por aquí?”

“¿Acaso quieres verme desnudo?”

“… Touché.”

..:::..:::..

Acto seguido escuchó el secador de pelo. Aunque tuviera esa personalidad, Mewtwo había decidido conseguir un teléfono mejor, o al menos, que tuviera mejor compatibilidad con las aplicaciones de mensajería sólo para hablar con ella (aunque luego se unieron sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos amigos más cercanos), lo sintió un bonito gesto de su parte.

Quizá en el fondo ese chico tenía corazón de oro, pero, ¿cómo poder sacarlo de esa coraza? Lo vio salir luego de unos minutos, tenía ahora ropa casual y el cabello tomado de una forma menos ordenada a su parecer.

—¿No volverás al trabajo? —preguntó ella.

—El idiota me dijo que me tomara el día libre, creo que le dijeron que yo parecía un cadáver cuando salí del laboratorio y eso podía afectar la objetividad del trabajo.

Nyuu no pudo evitar reír cada vez que él mencionaba a “el idiota”.

—¿Quién es “el idiota”? —inquirió.

—Sólo es un pokémon clase Mew, técnicamente, nuestras clases están relacionadas. —se sentó en el sofá encendiendo la televisión.

Ambos vieron el programa, el cual parecía ser uno que Mewtwo desfrutaba ver ya que, según él, “es tan estúpido que esperaba que nadie lo viera de forma no irónica”, a ella no le importaba, pero si reconocía que era bastante tonto su contenido. Lo vieron callados, aunque llegó a ser algo incómodo.

En el corte comercial, él decidió romper el silencio.

—Lo que te dije por mensaje... no era una broma —pronunció con cierta cautela, algo que no era normal en él—. No tiene nada de malo que nunca hayas tenido... un contacto sexual —intentó decirlo de la forma más suave que pudo.

—Tengo otras prioridades —respondió ella.

—Lo cual me parece perfecto.

Sonrieron, aunque por alguna razón sintieron que sus corazones aumentaron un poco su ritmo, ella recordó que debía preguntarle a su acompañante si había comido algo.

—Lo haré yo, no te preocupes —dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y buscaba cosas como si fuera su propia casa.

Nyuu no entendía muy bien que le pasaba, se sintió bien cuando le dijo aquellas palabras que la alejaron de esas inseguridades, pero le asustaba que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza cuando tenía contacto visual con él.

Lo vio servirse una taza de té junto a una tostada que había sobrado, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa por verlo alejado de su semblante que siempre mostraba indiferencia.

Quizá tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo para tener una respuesta mejor a sus preguntas.


End file.
